destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Players (Entity)
Players, not to be mistaken for Descendants, were the avatars of Minecraft players that were lost inside GodCraft during Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator. They could be found through various means, such as rescuing them from one of the Godmodder's traps, finding them wandering throughout the server, or just having them come to the Battlefield. A player, when rescued, was denoted by the PL tag they use. They generally fought for the Anti-Godmodders, but not exclusively, and attacked anything in other factions. Players had low HP, but had respawns. Once all their respawns were used up, they respawned somewhere far away from the Battlefield. Each player had a special attack that could be used if enough people voted to use it. This attack used up all of the player's respawns, but broke the Operation on their computer, freeing them. This attack varied from player to player, but had a positive effect for the faction they were in. All players were freed from GodCraft by the Descendants during Trial 5, when they used the Key to stop the Operation. Players xXCraftMasterXx HP: 1,000. Respawns: 3. Special Attack: Throws pickaxes at every opponent, dealing damage. johnnyboy1337 HP: 3,000. Respawns: 3. Special Attack: Makes all allied attacks crit for one turn. fireflame HP: 3,000. Respawns: 3. Special Attack: Fires a barrage of Ender Pearls at an enemy. I_LUV_NOTCH HP: 4,000. Respawns: 3. Special Attack: Summons Notch for one turn. minecraftsuxroxor HP: 5,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Starts a flame war, disabling all opponent attacks. BUDDERBUDDER HP: 5,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Unleashes the wrath of the Sky Army. Ross8815 HP: 5,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Builds a random redstone contraption. Zephhyre HP: 5,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Fires an arrow at an opponent. xXExtremeGeneralXx HP: 5,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Enters Huetard Mode. Pabu HP: 10,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Undying Umbrage. Kennydies42 HP: 10,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Maelstrom. KNIGHTS_WHO_SAY_NI HP: 10,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Reverse English. delirious_biznasty HP: 10,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Demopan's Salute. swedge987654321 HP: 10,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Brainspotting. citricsquid HP: 10,000. Respawns: 6. Pro-Godmodder. Special Attack: Calamari. SERIOUS-BUSINESS HP: 10,000. Respawns: 6. Pro-Godmodder. Special Attack: Auto-Pastry. Judasx2x HP: 10,000. Respawns: 6. Pro-Godmodder. Special Attack: Crown of Thorns. rocketjumper HP: 15,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Equalizer. (>'.')>DAYDAYDAY<('.'<) HP: 15,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Mach 9. Bow$er69 HP: 15,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Ultimate Koopa. theMarionette HP: 15,000. Respawns: 4. Special Attack: Nightmare. apocalypseArisen HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Arisen Anew. adiosToreador HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Final Evolution. twinArmageddons HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Twins' Wrath. carcinoGeneticist HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Final Sermon. arsenicCatnip HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Tacklepounce. grimAuxiliatrix HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Bisection. gallowsCalibrator HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Tipping Scales. arachnidsGrip HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Ancestral Awakening. centaursTesticle HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Execution. caligulasAquarium HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Last Empire. cuttlefishCuller HP: 12,000. Respawns: 8. Special Attack: Vast Glub. GreatGeneral731 HP: 20,000. Respawns: 5 Special Attack: Tempered Rage. Everyone4444444 HP: 20,000. Respawns: 5. Special Attack: Combined Power. Jay_PPC HP: 10,000. Respawns: 6 (Shared with Acacia_PPC) Special Attack: Continuity Crisis. Acacia_PPC HP: 10,000. Respawns: 6 (Shared with Jay_PPC) Special Attack: Continuity Crisis.Category:ListsCategory:EntityCategory:DTG2Category:Concept Category:Anti-Godmodder